The Advetures of Smiley and Caps
by The-Happy-Piggys
Summary: Smiley is a young pokemon trainer from Sandgem town, she meets up with a unusually named Ranger, Caps. Smiley wants to be an awesome trainer and is detrmined to be good at everythig she does. Caps is a mellow headed girl, who tries control Smiley. Together they travel the Poke-verse and create more problems than they solve. OC's. Rated- T just in case.
1. The Cliché Beginning

**(A/N) L: Yay I get to type so this is my first time write a fanfic so please don't be too harsh.**

**Disclaim: Last time I checked I'm not an old Japanese guy, so I don't own Pokémon.**

Smiley POV

_It was night time, and I was battling the Champion Cynthia, she only had one Pokémon left, but she did not seem to be phased. _

"_Lily use hydro pump!" My Empoleon shot a blasting stream of water towards the trainer's Pokémon._

"_Milotic uses mirror coat" and then…_

Then I woke up, it was just a dream. I could hear my mom knock on my door. It was like a hammer bashing against my skull.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, not wanting to deal with anything. I wanted to be a trainer so much, But-

I look at my calendar, today was the day. I ran top my door and swung open really fast as my mom had was going to knock again, so naturally she ended up hitting me in the head.

"SMILEY! Are you okay?" She probably looked really guilty, but I couldn't see what expression her face was making because I had gotten a Wailord size head rush.

"Yeah," I said as I steadily got to my feet again.

She said she was sorry, but when on some sort of rant about how I shouldn't open the door so fast that I didn't bother to listen to because I had more important things on my mind.

Today was the day I was going to get my very first Pokémon.

Since I live in the small town called Sandgem, located in the Sinnoh, I would either choose Piplup, Turtwig or Chimchar.

I knew exactly which starter I was going to choose, Piplup. I was so cute and perfect.

As fast as I could, I put my auburn hair in two braids. Then I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink button down shirt.

"Are you going to choose a fire type? It would definitely match you personality." My mom said as I hopped across the room trying to put on my red boots.

"No *mon mere…" I grabbed a white powdered doughnut and shoved it in my mouth. While doing so the white powdery crap got all over my face.

I watched my mom put on her purple lab coat, and a green head band, which made the red in her hair stick out. I could tell she wasn't in a rush. I didn't know why. She works at the laboratory as a ghost and dark type specialist, so she would be going the same direction I was. Her Mismagius was floating right next to her.

I grabbed my purse-satchel and ran out the door, pulling on my blue hoodie while doing so. I opened the door and scared a Bidoof which lived on our lawn.

My mother made me walk the two blocks to the lab…

**(A/N) L: So… first chapter okay – sigh- Sorry if it's kind of boring I didn't really know how else to start. Also if there is some spelling mistakes, I'm dyslexic.**

***my mom - french**


	2. Not How Imagined It

**(A/N) L: Hey so this is the second chapter, I hope you like it…**

Smiley POV

When the lab came into view, I ran towards it, like a Linoone that's how fast I was going. I should have known with my luck I shouldn't have been running that fast, I tripped on a rock and fell on my face. I'm such a _graceful_ creature.

I got up and dusted myself off. I look behind me to see if my mom was there. Turns out she had stop to talk to some lady with a Pokémon I hadn't seen before, it look a bit like a Wurmple. I shuffled my way to the building front entrance looking down to make sure I didn't trip over one of those sneaky little rocks. I slowly stepped on to the platform in front of the door.

I was so ready to do this. I took a deep breath and tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. I looked up, and stare at a sign.

_Open 7:30am – 2:30am_

I was confused, but then I reach in my pocket and pulled out my phone.

6:59

_What? There was no way that was the time._ I thought to myself. I so caught up in the rush that I had come early.

But being the hyper little human that I am, I couldn't just stay there in wait, no. I texted my mom and told her that I was going for a walk. I started walking.

She texted back. The message said, _Okay! ;)_. My mom is so weird.

I placed my phone in my back pocket and continued to walk. I had like a half an hour, I could take my time.

I saw a flock of Starly, they were sitting in one tree and they were staring me. They definitely were different than most Pokémon I saw. There was a Shinx and Luxio hiding in the nearby grass.

I slowly made my way towards the lake near Twin Leaf town. I couldn't remember the name of it, Lake Variety? Maybe. I started sing to myself, when I reach the end of the path I was traveling. I realized I had come to my destination.

Over the lake, there was a veil of mist and the water type Pokémon splashed around in the crystal blue water. I sat down and took out my camera and snapped a picture of the beautiful sight and all its glory.

I was trying to take a picture of a group of Psyducks when I notice something different about one of the Pokémon. One of the Psyducks was blue, that can't be right. Now I was more determined than ever to get this picture I step closer, and took a shot of them. When I did so, they noticed the flashed and looked in my direction.

I waved, but they started to retreat into the water.

"No! Wait." I shouted and ran towards them.

A Golduck I hadn't seen before saw me charging in its direction and it started to run towards me probably excepting the unintentional challenge. I stopped in my tracks when I saw it. That's when I did the sensible thing, I ran in the opposite way.

Guess what happen next. I tripped over something. I looked down see what it was and I saw three Pokéballs and brown suit case. I grabbed the first one I saw and it was a Turtwig.

The Golduck stopped and looked into the eyes of the Turtwig with a face that said _I gonna crush you_. Oddly enough, small leaf Pokémon didn't seem to care that it was insanely out matched. It looked at me waiting for my command.

Me being the stupid idiot that I am I. I didn't do anything, didn't know what to do.

The Golduck charged. It looked like it was using head butt. The Pokémon was only 5 seconds away from colliding into the grass type.

"Turtwig use tackle!" The words came out of my mouth almost like an impulse.

"Turt-"

Turtwig slammed into the duck Pokémon stomach. The Golduck skidded backwards, then ran its head into my, is mine, Pokémon. Turtwig fell to the ground and Golduck ran into the water.

I knelt before this poor little green creature that I had put into harm's way. I thought it was unconscious, but then it shakily stood up and faced towards me and smiled. I was so happy, I hugged it.

"Turtwig!" It cried.

I realized this thing was pretty bad shape, and I need to get it help fast. I picked the little guy up and ran in the direction in which I came.

Surprisingly I did not trip or stumble or fall on my way there. I ran into the lab, slamming the door open and hitting one of the employees in the fast.

"Sorry!" I said, while running past the front desk and into the Pokémon treatment branch of the lab.

I placed the Pokémon on one of the beds. When I charged in, I caught the nurse's attention, who had been on a computer.

"Oh my…" The nurse said, "Smiley, what happened?"

I look away for the animal for 2 seconds to look at her. I realized she was one of my mom's friends that usually would come to our house on Christmas.

I quickly explained what happened. She listened contently, then said "Okay right then. Let's take car eof this little guy."

She told me to sit down in the chairs outside in the front lobbie. I reluctantly did she said. I waited in that chair for what seem like hours.

Professor Rowan saw me sitting there, just staring at the ground and walk up to me.

"Why, hello Ms. Smiley. How are you?"

"Fine, I guess."

He was about to say something else when a skinny boy with dark green hair, glasses ran through the door with a worried expression on his face.

"Professor!" He stuttered.

"Yes?" Rowan said calmly.

"I was at the lake with the three Pokémon you told me to bring and I accidently left them there and when I went back to get them, one of them was missing."

That line caught my attention. I took a break for staring at the floor to look at him.

"What Pokémon was missing?" I said in a quiet voice.

"A Turtwig! Do you even know how important it was!?"

"I found it."

"It was supposed to be-" The boy stopped. "Wait what?"

"_I_ found it." I said really slowly, so he could understand.

"You're that took it?!" He shouted in an accusing tone.

The Professor was looking at me with his eyebrows raised. I sighed and explained the story again. He seemed to be thinking about something. The boy, who I started to dislike, looked at me really skeptically. I knew he didn't believe me.

"I don't-" The boy started to say.

"Kevin." Rowan looked at him and he shut up. "Smiley, I think you have chosen your first Pokémon."

**(A/N) L: Caps is going to come in later and they there will be her point of view.**


	3. Buddy

**(A/N) Hey sorry this took so long my sister was supposed to start Caps' POV but she was lazy and didn't do it…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon.**

_Okay… _I thought to myself as I trudge down the hallway to my mom's office. _This is not really how I thought my journey was going to start off…_ I decide to occupy my mind by stepping only on the blue tiles of the checkered floor.

I didn't notice I had gotten to the door until I had bump into it, which didn't hurt because I had slammed my head into so many things that I basically had no feeling what so ever on my head. I looked through the window of the door to see my mom looking up from her paperwork to see who had 'knock' at the door. I let myself in.

"Smiley, what are you doing?" She said in a tone that obviously meant that she was trying to concentrate. "Can't you see I'm doing stuff?" As I came closer, I could see the writing and pictures of the file she was working on. I look like a Pokémon with six legs and bat like wings. _What on earth could that be?_, but before I could get better look at it, my mom move her hand over the paper blocking the picture. She had tried to have been casual about it, but it was obvious to me that whatever she was working on was confidential.

I looked up and to see her staring at me with her eyebrow raised, she was waiting for a response.

"I umm…" Okay a lot of the time I have trouble placing my thoughts into word AND her staring at me wasn't helping! "Got my first.." I started to make motions with hands, like I was trying to make the turtwig appear out of thin air.

"Pokémon?" She said predicting what I was trying to say.

I nodded, "Yep I got the grass one umm… Turtwig."

She smiled, "Oh I Knew it!" she said clapping a bit. " how did you chose it?"

I was about be like _No mom, you thought I was gonna pick the fire type_ but I thought about that first and decide that sassing my mother was not the brightest idea. So I went on to tell her how I got the little guy and the Golduck that had attacked me.

"… now I do not know what I should name it!" I was thinking on naming it Hope, but this Turtwig was a boy and I needed help coming up with a name that would be suitable.

"How about Buddy?" My mom said look out the window, watching the Drifloon float by.

_Why didn't I think of that!_ I thought, it was perfect and simple, but I just scratched the back of my head and said "ahh…. Well... I guess that could work."

"If that's all you needed, then–" My mom had tried to say but I was already skipping down the hallway not caring which tiles I stepped on.

I continued to skip down to the room where Buddy was. I opened the door and I saw Buddy, he was up and running around and it was only an hour since the attack. He ran over to me a bit too excited and tackled me to the ground.

"Wow, boy. You sure are a fast." I patted the top of the Buddy's head. Then my mom's Christmas friend came over and gave me a Pokéball. I got up and took the sphere form her hand.

"The professor told me he belonged to you now." Christmas friend said, she showed a flash of a smile, but it disappeared really fast. "Take good care of him." I wondered why she thought that she had to be so robotic at work. At the Christmas parties she was always a lot more fun.

I looked down at the tiny leaf Pokémon "Buddy, me and you gonna be great friends" Buddy seemed to like his new name. "We going to go on a journey~ Defeat the champion and have lots of fun!"

I walked out the lab with my new friend, when a heard a voice yell "Wait up!"

I turned around to see the Christmas friend running out of the building. "Wait, you almost forgot these." She had a Pokédex, a region map and ten Pokéballs in a clear zip lock bag. "You are going to need these if you are going be successful at navigating your way through the region."

"Thanks!" I said placing the items in my bag. "I can be kind of forgetful…"

She glance at her watch "Oh the time~ Well... see you later, Smiley!" She said running back in the lab. She waved and the disappeared through the doors.

I waved to her "Bye~!" hoping that she could see me through the glass.

**(A/N) ****That was okay… right?**** Thanks for read and hopefully the next will be Caps' POV.**


End file.
